The Greasers and Me
by indierockchica
Summary: Gloria Matthews dislikes her brother's friends, with the notable exception of Johnny. But how does he feel about her?
1. Chapter 1

Why on Earth I was stuck with this stupid JD for a brother is beyond me. Two-Bit Matthews has been arrested 4 times, is a Junior for the third year in a row, and hangs out with a gang of do-nothings that are going nowhere fast. And the names on some of them- who in the hell'd name their kid Ponyboy? Pony's actually a good kid. It's Dally Winston I really worry about.

Dally's despicable, though I doubt he'd understand the word. He's committed half the crimes that you can be prosecuted for. The Tulsa PD is on first name basis with that hood. He's got those mean eyes, thick eyebrows, and permanent smirk. And he thinks he's so tuff. He's not. He's barred from entering any school in Tulsa. He lit a small fire in a Freshman English Class and blamed it on some soc. And one time, he shot spit balls into Sherry Valance's hair till it looked like it was polka-dotted. So even though he's good for a laugh, Dally's not the type of guy I'd like hanging around Pony, my brother, or Johnny Cade.

Johnny's a real nice guy. He's a junior, too, like me. It's god-awful how his parents beat the poor guy. All he's ever wanted to do is please them. And Dallas.

Why the hell a good guy like Johnny Cade seeks the approval of a lowlife like Dally confuses the shit out of me. Dally's headed to the state pen, at best. Johnny could go places. He's really smart, but it just takes him a little while to catch on to book-learning type things. He could get beyond Tulsa. America's got real cities to explore besides this goddamned hellhole. Places like Chicago, or New York, or Los Angeles. Places where maybe they don't have greasers and socs.

That said, I am proud to be a greaser. We're better than those snobby, spoiled, bitchy socs. We don't turn in our own friends to the cops. We fight fair. And we earn what we have, instead of Daddy just giving it to us. I hate girls like Sherry, or 'Cherry' as they call her. Ones who date the boys they do cause of how much money they have, instead of how much they love them. Those girls make me sick.

I was sitting in English with Johnny and Ponyboy. Pony's two years younger, but they skipped him ahead to junior English. We're reading this weird book, THE SIN THAT WAS HIS. It's about mining up in the Yukon in Canada. It's super depressing.

"I want to get the hell out of this class," I whisper to Johnny. He nods, and slides a paper over to me. _Gloria, wanna go to the DX later to grab a coke? _

Odd, Johnny never asks anyone to go anywhere. ** Sure, Johnny. ** I pass back the paper, unbeknownst to Mr. Burnham. He's busy reaming out some soc who was necking with his girlfriend in class.

_See you at 3:30, Gloria._

**Yeah, see you then, Johnny. **I'm not gonna lie. Johnny's extremely attractive. Those big dark eyes, that shaggy black hair. He's usually pretty quiet, but he makes me laugh constantly. More than anyone else, like my brother or Dallas. I'm pretty silent myself, but when I'm with Johnny I could talk for hours. He tells me about his parents, and how they abuse him. Why he still wants their love, I don't know.

Maybe I'm reading too much into a trip to the DX. But maybe Johnny sees me like I see him. Like someone to go with, like Soda and Sandy, or Dally and Sylvia. But god knows I'm not wearing that much slap on my face.

There's the first chapter of The Greasers and Me. Just so you know, Johnny and Dally DO NOT DIE in this story. Please R+R! PLEASE! And this is not going to follow the storyline of the Outsiders. PM if you like!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all SO much for the response! I'm sorry that I took about forever to update, but I was on a way-long vacation, then I had to catch up on homework. Again, I'm really sorry. And I'm looking for a Beta, so if you're interested, PM me. R+R, s'il vous plais! Thanks! –Olivia

Johnny was waiting for me by the front door of the school. He smiled a little when I walked up to him. "Ready to go, Gloria?"

"Yep. Off to the DX we go!" I tried to lighten the mood. Johnny looked at me with those big dark eyes and I about melted inside. Johnny Cade was the handsomest boy I'd ever seen.

"Want me to carry your books?"

"Oh, thanks, Johnny!" I handed him my textbooks and my copy of the worst book ever, _The Sin That Was His. _

"You like the book?"

"No. I'm gonna end up asking Ponyboy for notes on it, I'm guessing."

"You mean what I've been doing for years? Not that I'm much good at school..."

"Johnny, you know you're plenty smart. School just ain't for you. You're one of the smartest people I know."

"You don't know many people, do you?" I laughed really hard, which made Johnny smile. Jesus, he was good-looking. No boy at our school could match him; swear on a stack of bibles. "Here we are."

Johnny held open the door of the DX for me.

"Thank you, Johnny." Oh Lord Almighty, Sodapop Curtis was working today.

"Well, well, well, Miss Gloria Matthews arriving on the arm of Mr. Johnny Cade. Now there's a sight I've been waitin' years to see. Johnny finally asked the girl of his dreams out! Oh, wait till I tell Two-Bit and Dally!"

"Shut the hell up, Soda," Johnny said. I looked at him, shocked. I'd never heard Johnny curse. "Just give me two cokes."

"Here you go! Free of charge, for a couple lovely as yourselves! Now skedaddle, plenty of things for young lovers to do on a Tulsa Friday!"

"SHUT UP, SODA!" Johnny yelled as we walked out. He offered me his hand as he led me to the lot. At least, that's where I guessed we were going.

Johnny sat me down on a bench in the lot and handed me a coke. I had a few sips to work up the courage to say what I'd been thinking.

"Johnny, what did Soda mean by he'd waited years? Is this a date, or not?" I finally spat out. Johnny's eyes were the size of saucers. He swallowed hard.

"Do you want it to be a date?"

"Um, Yes!" I said gleefully. I was screaming _He likes me, he likes me, he really really likes me! ___In my head.

"Well then, yes, it's a date. And what Soda meant is that I, uhhh, have liked you for a very, very long time and I never had the guts to do anything about it till Dally made me."

"Dally? As in Dallas Winston? Number 1 on the Tulsa PD watch list Dally?"

"The one and only. Said I had a week to tell you or he'd do it."

"How long is long?"

"Oh, about the day you first moved into the neighbourhood. We were six. You had long red hair and were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. You still are." He blushed bright red. Impulsively, I leaned in and kissed him on the mouth, for what seemed like a very long time. Seeing as this isn't a Harlequin Romance, I'll keep the details for myself. Let me just say Johnny was a VERY good kisser.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because Two-Bit always said you weren't gonna date till college, and you're so pretty, and I'm me, and I thought that you'd never ever in a million years go for someone like me, and that'd you'd never want to be my girlfriend-"

"Wait, did you just say girlfriend?" A gigantic smile spread across my face.

"I guess so. So, do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Want to be my girlfriend?" I kissed him again, for much longer, until I ran out of air. Christ, he was a great kisser. I was panting for breath after that one, practically.

"Does that answer your question, Johnny? I've wanted to be your girlfriend for so, so long, Johnny Cade, since I first laid eyes on you, practically. I'd love to be your girlfriend, more than anything." A grin just about split his face in two. He took a ring off his finger.

"Well then, you better wear my ring." He slid it onto my ring finger. Then _he_ kissed _me_.

All my dreams were coming true. I just prayed that Two-Bit wouldn't know for a while longer.


End file.
